


Love, Gina (Rina Oneshots)

by spiderbowen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, oh my god what have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbowen/pseuds/spiderbowen
Summary: Rina oneshots because the tag needs more works
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Love, Gina

**Author's Note:**

> A series of letters that Gina sends to Ricky

The soft, warm glow of the lamp illuminated the piece of paper on the desk. Gina sat down, pulled out a pencil from one of the cups sitting on the desk, and began writing a letter. 

_ Dear Ricky,  _

_ I hope all is well over there, wherever there is. Some of the kids across the street asked about you the other day, and I told them you want off to a far away place with your friends. They said they can't wait for you to come back and put on your shows. Everyone here misses you, really. Nini, (who is doing well with E.J., by the way.) Big Red, Ashlyn, Kourt, Carlos and Seb, and most importantly, me. I miss you Ricky. Just please come home. Come home so I can hold you tight, come home so I can kiss you everywhere, so we can cuddle on the couch on watch movies together, so I can be with you.  _

_ Love, Gina _

Teardrops stained the page as Gina wiped her eyes. She carefully folded the letter and ran outside to put it in the mailbox. As she ran back in, she heard a door close shut.

* * *

Gina sat on the couch, and ripped open the letter from Ricky. She read it over what felt like a thousand times, already crafting a response in her head. She left the note in front of the door upstairs. As she walked to her desk to begin writing her letter to Ricky, she heard the door open and close, and she smiled. 

_ Dear Ricky,  _

_ All is fine here, other than the fact that you aren't here. Big Red and Ashlyn are still in Jamaica, as far as I know. Carlos and Seb are on Broadway, and don't tell anyone, but Carlos is finally going to propose! By the time I receive your next letter it will have happened and I'll let you know. Kourt's makeup store had its grand opening the other day, and it's doing rather well. As for Nini, you know how I told you her and E.J. were doing well? They're having another baby! And as for where you are, it doesn't matter to me of a specific location. All that matters is that you're safe. And when you get home, I have a surprise waiting for you. It's a good one, trust me. In other news, I finally found that picture of the cast from our High School Musical show. It is now framed and put above the mantle, so all can see. Even then, you still looked like a cutie. Well, I must be off now, as I actually have to do work now that you're gone.  _

_ Love, Gina.  _

After putting the letter in the mailbox, Gina walked into the kitchen and went straight to the sink. She wasn't lying, she had work to do.

* * *

Gina sat down to write another letter to Ricky. Letters had sort of become their thing, even when he was home. He would leave random letters everywhere, and Gina would respond with letters of her own. Now that Ricky was gone, letters were their one way of communication. It reminded both of them of when times were simpler, when they were just two love-stuck teenagers in college.

_ Dear Ricky, _

_ Seb said yes! The wedding will be in May, and of course you and I are invited. Also, Nini found out the gender of her baby. It's a boy! They haven't decided on a name yet, but they have a few months. Big Red and Ashlyn are back from Jamaica, and they got us a snow globe but instead of snow it's sand! Cool, right? It's sitting on our dresser, eagerly awaiting your arrival. And, no, the surprise isn't that I painted the basement red. It's red with white stripes, thank you very much. Nina came down one afternoon and helped me. Since the last letter, I've taken up the mantle of breakfast cooker and as me, Nina, and Kourt all found out, I make a mean french toast. Speaking of Kourt, her business is doing so well, she's had to open up another store downtown! We had a big party the other night to celebrate the grand opening and me and Nina got our nails done. Mine are a (if I my say so myself) lovely shade of dark purple, while her's are an eye-catching shade of blue, but I'm sure she told you all about that in her letter. I saw a few Marines in town while I was there the other day, do you know when you will be coming home? _

_ Love, Gina _

* * *

It had been 5 weeks. 5 weeks since she sent her letter to Ricky. Normally she got a response within 3 weeks, but it had been five and Gina was worried sick. She hadn't been sleeping at night, the cold, empty half of the bed reminding her of Ricky. Her nails were virtually nonexistent, chewed away from Gina’s anxiety over her husband. She finally decided to sit down at the desk and do what she did best: write a letter to her husband. 

_ Dear Ricky, _

_ I’m scared, Ricky, I’m scared. I’m scared that you aren’t okay. I haven’t slept, I’m so nervous. My nails are gone, chewed away by my anxiety over you. Please, Ricky, be okay. Be okay so you can come home and kiss me, be okay so you can make your stupid jokes, be okay so you can cook breakfast in the morning while listening to your dumb music, be okay so you can sing all the songs to High School Musical while we watch it on the couch. Be okay so we can cuddle on the couch, be okay so you can come home and kiss your daughter on the cheek, be okay so you can come home and see us all again, and be okay so I can see you again Ricky, and so I can tell you in person that I'm pregnant. Please, Ricky, please. I need you. I love you. I can't function without you. You have one half of my heart, Ricky, and I need it to function. Please. _

_ Love, Gina _

The entire paper was covered in tear stains. As she opened the door to put the letter in the mailbox, she was greeted by two men in formal uniforms. 

“Are you Mrs. Bowen?”

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?”

“I’m Sergeant Joshua, and this is Sergeant Frankie. We served with your husband, Ricky.” 

“Ricky told me about you two in his letters, would you like to come in?”

“Yes, thank you.”

As they walked inside, Gina’s heart began racing. Why were they here? 

“Would you two like something to drink?” 

“No, but thanks for asking.”

“What did you two need, sergeant?”

“Please, call me Joshua. You might want to sit down for this.”

"Okay." Gina hesitated. There was one thought racing through her head. Please don't say it, please don't say it, please-

"Ricky talked about you a lot, you know, while he was with us. His eyes always lit up when he did, and everyone could see that you brought a lot of joy to his life-"

"Sergeant, please cut to the chase."

"Well, about a month ago Ricky's company was captured by a group of insurgents, in an ambush. As we were on our way to rescue them, the facility they were being held in exploded, and the entire company came rushing down the hill, yelling at us to go find their sergeant. We ran up the hill only to find Ricky lying on top of a fellow squad mate, shielding his body from the fire. His last wish was to tell you that he loved you."

"N-n-no, no, he's-he's not-he-he can't be-" And with that, the last of Gina's strength fell away. She started crying, huge sobs that wracked her entire body, as the truth set in. 

_ Ricky wasn't coming back.  _

"Mom?"

Gina's head whipped around to her daughter.

"Oh Nina, sweetpea, come here." Gina said, opening her arms wide. Nina ran towards her mother's embrace, her face a look of pure confusion. 

"Mom? What's wrong?" 

"It's daddy, sweetpea, he's-he's not coming back."

"What? But-but I have to show him my nails!" Nina began crying into her mother's shoulder, tears staining the fabric. Gina stood up and began walking to her daughter's room, but not before turning around and mouthing a "thank you" to Joshua and Frankie. They nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind them as they left, effectively closing the door on one chapter of Gina's life, and opening one to the next.

The End


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Gina build a snowman, among other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for last chapter, yeah?

Ricky Bowen never liked being woken up early in the morning. He did, however, like being woken up by his girlfriend, Gina Porter. So when Ricky was woken up by his girlfriend, he didn't complain about how early it was. He just gave her a (in his eyes) well deserved glare. "-cky it's snow! Can't you believe it! It's finally here! Think of all the things we can do! We can have a snowball fight, build a snowman, and then come in and sip hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch!"

"Gina, it's 7 in the morning. Can I at least have breakfast first?"

"I mean sure but then can we go out into the snow? Pleaseeee?" Gina's lower lip began to quiver, and Ricky knew what we was in for.

"No, Gina, don't you dare-" Gina's eyes widened, becoming big and doe-like.

"Fine, fine. I'll go out into the snow with you. Just for a little bit, okay?"

"You're the best babe! We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

"Ricky?"

"Yeah Gigi?" Ricky asked, poking his head out of the closet.

"Why don't you have a hat?"

"Why do I need one?"

"Everyone needs a hat!"

"I don't need a hat, I've got my hair."

"Ricky, your hair doesn't count!"

"Well why not?"

"Because that's not how it works!"

"Well maybe that's how it should work!"

"I'm not in charge of that!" Gina's face starts to turn red, and her hands began to shake.

"Gigi?" Ricky asked.

"Can you just wear a stupid hat? Please?"

"I can do that, yeah. Just calm down okay? It's just a hat." Ricky said, as he moved over to Gina and put his hands on her cheeks, the soft touch letting her know that he was there.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I-I just want this to be like I've always dreamed about and-" Tears started falling from Gina's eyes, and she buried her face in the crook of Ricky's neck.

"You dream about this?"

"All the time. You and me, covered in the snow, next to a snowman we built together. You're wearing that hat I made you, and you're standing there, next to me, without a care in the world."

"We can do that." Gina looked up at Ricky, the beginnings of a smile starting to appear.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You know I'd do anything for you, Gigi. Now let's go outside, yeah?"

* * *

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a snowman, duh!” Gina was currently on her knees in the middle of the snow, trying to make a base for her snowman. It wasn’t going as planned. She threw her hands up in the air, frustration evident on her face. “This is never going to work! This snow won’t stick, and there’s barely enough!” 

“Calm down, Gigi, everything will be fine. There’s more than enough snow in this backyard to make a snowman.”

“Not if the snowman falls apart!” 

“Gigi, let me ask you a question.”

“What?”

“What’s the difference between a snowman and a snowgirl?”

“What kind of question is that, Ricky?”

“Snowballs.” Gina’s face turned from a look of confusion into one of disappointment. 

“Oh my god, Ricky.” She shook her head, biting her lip to keep a smile from forming. 

“I know you want to laugh. Just let it out.”

“No, Ricky that was too bad I can’t-”

“You feel better now? Cause if you don’t, then I can tell you some more-”

“No, please don’t, I don’t think I can take anymore.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Then let’s build a snowman, yeah?”

“Ricky, be careful!”

“I’m being careful!” 

“You’re gonna take it’s other eye out!”

“No I won’t, it’ll be fine, see?” Ricky placed the other eye on the snowman, and the two stepped back to admire their creation. 

“Now, what should we name our child?”

“I think Franklin would be a great name for our child.”

“Franklin? Who names their child Franklin, Ricky?”

“I would.”

“Not if I had anything to say about it!”

“Oh really? And what would you name him then?”

“I’d name him Ricky, after the best guy I know.”

“You really mean that?” Ricky turned his head and looked at Gina.

“Of course, why else would I be dating you?” 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“No I’m not, I’m just another average person that happens to be amazing for you.”

“I think you’re amazing, and I love you for that.”

“You do? Li-like you really do?”

“Yes, Gina, I do. I love you with every fiber of my being.”

“I love you too.” Gina leaned in, her lips connecting with Ricky’s as they both soaked in the other’s company, while the snow fell around them. 

“Is this everything you’ve dreamed of?”

“No, it’s not.” A look of panic flashed across Ricky’s face.

“Well what do you want to do? I mean we could try and make another snowman-”

“Ricky.” Gina pressed a finger to Ricky’s lips, silencing him immediately. “It was better than I dreamed. Because of you.” The pair embraced once again, the snow falling around them as they savored the moment, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season two is going to be Beauty and the Beast? I've got some ideas for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
